CCSerendipity
by Sidheag
Summary: Sakura and Xiao Lang met in a Hong Kong department store. When they leave their chances of a relationship to fate, what will happen? Also starring Eli Moon and Madison Taylor
1. Default Chapter

This is the moment most of you have been waiting for! If you've read my other story, "Changing the past: For better or worse" then you know what this story is about. If you haven't read my other stories, read them, then read this. Oh and don't forget to review! (I love reviews!) Well anyways, I'll tell you what this story is about soon, just let me do the disclaimer.

Kero: But you said I could do the disclaimer!!!

Fine, but only for this chapter. You hear me?

Kero: Yay!! Thank you sooooo much! Ahem……..**Disclaimer: **Nichole does NOT own CCS or the movie Serendipity. When it comes down to it, she doesn't own much now does she? **How was that?**

Pretty good I guess………………………………HEY!! I do TO own stuff! What about the computer I typed this up on? And what about the internet access I have to get this story up? Did you ever think about that Kero?

Kero:…………….

That's what I thought! (Well I didn't really think because thinking hurts too much) So to punish you little guardian beast of the stuffed animals, you will not be in this story! And that's final!

Kero:………….

Ok, here's the **summary:**

**Sakura Kinomoto and Xiao Lang Li, met in a ****Hong Kong**** department store. When they leave their chances of a relationship up to fate, what will happen? Also starring, Eli Moon and Madison Taylor.**

I am happy to present…….*lights go down* 

**CCSerendipity**

Will We Meet Again?

It's Christmas in downtown Hong Kong and the most popular department store, Bloomingdale's, was very hectic. And they just happened to have one, only one, pair of black cashmere gloves left. And our two heroes both grab for them at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Xiao Lang said, holding the gloves.

"Sorry." Sakura said smiling.

"Um, excuse me miss?" Xiao Lang said to a store clerk. "Do you have any more of these cashmere gloves?"

"No Mr. Li we don't. Whatever we have on the racks is all we have. I'm sorry." She said then walks away.

"Um, listen, you take them. I don't care." Xiao Lang said, handing the gloves to Sakura, but she wouldn't take them.

"No no no, you saw them first." 

"Please. I insist." He put the gloves back on the rack. "There take them." But then another customer grabbed them before Sakura could. "Hey wait a minute! Excuse me, those are our gloves." Xiao Lang said, pointing to the gloves in the customers hands.

"Oh really? Yours? Well they're just hanging there sleeping with their price tags on them." He said in a smart-alecky tone.

"We were just discussing them." Xiao Lang said proudly.

"Well I have news for. You can go on discussing them long after I pay them."

"Look these were meant to be a very special gift for someone." 

"Yeah we've put a lot of consideration into them." Sakura helped out.

"Really, who are they for?" the customer said, crossing his arms.

"My boyfriend/My girlfriend." Sakura and Xiao Lang said at the same time. "His girlfriend./Her boyfriend." They say again in unison.

"One pair of gloves for two people?"

"It's hard to explain." Xiao Lang said.

"Try."

"Ok. Go ahead." Xiao Lang said to Sakura.

"Oh, uh. He is, currently my boyfriend……." Sakura started.

"But in 18 months……." Xiao Lang said, taking a turn.

"After the operation….." Sakura said desperately.

"He will be…." 

"She will be." Sakura corrected.

"My girlfriend." Xiao Lang said proudly. "Do you understand? That didn't really work out did it?"

"No, but Merry Christmas Mr. Li." The customer said and walked away, handing the gloves to Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang looked at the gloves and handed them to Sakura. "You earned these."

"Thanks. It was a team effort though. You should be proud of yourself." Sakura said, taking out her purse to buy the gloves.

"Yeah it was. And I am very proud of myself to have met you." Xiao Lang said with a smile.

Sakura looked at him with a smile and paid for the gloves. "Well, you deserve something too. Can I buy you something from the coffee house?" 

They walked outside. "Sure." Xiao Lang replied.

They walked into a nearby coffee house and both ordered hot chocolates.

"How did you find this place? I've lived here all my life and I've never been in here." Xiao Lang asked, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Well I fist came in here because of the name, Serendipity. I think it has a nice sound for it's meaning. A fortunate accident. I believe fate is behind everything." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Like Columbus and America." Xiao Lang exampled. 

"Or Flemming and penicillin" Sakura said.

"Or Xiao Lang DeGloves."  Xiao Lang tried with a smile.

"I've never heard of that one."

"No? It's classic. Well, our hero, Xiao Lang, goes out in search of black gloves and in a perfect act of serendipiocity or serendipationaus, he runs into a beautiful, attractive Japanese girl with a boyfriend." He took another drink of his hot chocolate. "You have a boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, and you have the glove lady." Sakura said with a smile. 

"Yes. Yes I do." 

They finished their drinks and left the cafe. "So are you meeting up with your boyfriend?" Xiao Lang asked curiously.

"Oh no. He's probably doing what you're doing." 

"Getting a crush on someone else's girlfriend?" 

Sakura looked at him and smiled. She waved down a taxi.

"So, you wanna give me your number? So we can chat?" Xiao Lang said slyly.

"If we're mean to be together, then we'll be together." Sakura said, getting into the taxi.

"Then can I at least know your name?" 

Sakura only closes the door and waved to Xiao Lang.

"That's it?" Xiao Lang yelled and kicked some water. "Geez I'm sorry." He had accidentally kicked water at someone.

Xiao Lang was about to get on the subway when he realized he had forgotten his umbrella at the cafe.

Meanwhile, Sakura had forgotten her new gloves at "Serendipity" and when she got her gloves, she saw a familiar umbrella. She picked it up and looked at it. Sakura turned around to leave, when there standing behind her was Xiao Lang. "Hi." She handed him his umbrella.

"Hey. You wanna go do something." 

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever you feel like doing." Xiao Lang shrugged.

"Well, ok then. Come on." Sakura said, taking his hand.

So they went rollerblading at an outdoor rink. 

Sakura decided to get to know Xiao Lang while she could, so she started to ask him questions.

"Ok, what is your favourite movie?" Sakura said, skating beside him.

"The correct answer would be Cool Hand Luke." Xiao Lang said in response.

"Nope, never heard of it." Sakura said simply. "Ok, next question. Your favourite Hong Kong moment."

Xiao Lang pretends to think hard and replies. "This one's climbing the charts."

Sakura smiles. "I'm flattered. Ok, favourite sexual position?" Then Sakura fell down, tripping over her rollerblades.

"Yeah, that's my favourite too."  Xiao Lang joked, helping her up. "Are you ok?"

"I hurt my elbow, but that's all. Ow." Sakura said, standing up.

"Come over here and I'll help you." Xiao Lang said, helping Sakura over to the tables at the edge of the rink.

Xiao Lang helped Sakura get bandaged up and noticed some freckles on her arm. "Cassiopeia." he whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura asked, hearing Xiao Lang's whisper.

"Oh, your freckles, they're in the shape of a constellation, Cassiopeia. There was this Etheopian Queen named Cassiopeia, and she thought she was the Queen of the world or something. So, one day, she did something. I don't remember what she did or who she did it to, but it was really bad so the King or someone, tied her to her throne and hung her upside down with her skirt over her shoulders and all the blood rushing to her head. And now, she's just a constellation in the sky, stuck there to pay for eternity." Xiao Lang told.

"One mistake and she paid for eternity. Sounds like a soap opera gone bad." Sakura joked.

"What do you mean? All soap operas are bad!" Xiao Lang laughed.

Awhile later............

Sakura was writing something on a piece of paper, her phone number. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." she said, handing him the piece of paper.

"Yes, you are. Let fate run it's course." Xiao Lang said, taking the paper. But before he could get a firm grip on it, it was blown away and lost with the other pieces of garbage on the ground. "That was an accident. Please write it again." 

"I can't. That was a sign! Fate's telling us to back off." Sakura said walking away.

"If that was a sign then why did we meet?" Xiao Lang said, making a firm point.

"Well I don't know but it's not a definite sign but still." Sakura said walking even faster.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just wait for you to arrive on my front step?" Xiao Lang said desperately.

"You know, that is the best idea you've had all night!' Sakura pulled out her purse and handed Xiao Lang a five dollar bill. "Write down your name and number."

"You are a very strange, but interesting woman." Xiao Lang said, writing down his information and handed the five dollar bill to Sakura.

She ran away and bought a pack of gum with the money and walked away.

"HEY!" Xiao Lang  yelled, running after her. "Shouldn't we send something off into the universe with your name? Isn't that the only fair thing?"

"It is the only fair thing! What do I have? Ah, here." She pulls out a book. "I'll write my name and number in this book and tomorrow morning I'll sell it to a used book store. I'm not going to tell you which one so you'll have to go looking for it." Sakura said still holding up the book. It was called "Love In The Time Of Cholera" and walked away.

"You can't be serious." Xiao Lang said.

Sakura turned around and looked to her right. They were standing beside a hotel. She took his hand and pulled him in the hotel.

"Are we going to get a room?" Kidding. But I wanna know you more." Xiao Lang said, half seriously.

"Go to that elevator and stay there. I'll go in this one. When it gets here, press any button and if we land on the same level, we'll know we were meant to be together." Sakura said getting into the elevator across from Xiao Lang.  

Xiao Lang got into his as Sakura threw him one of her gloves. "And by the way, it's Sakura. My name is Sakura." She said, before the doors closed in front of her. When she saw the doors were fully closed, she pressed the number 23.

Soon, Xiao Lang's elevator doors closed and he tried to decide on a number. Then he closed his eyes and pressed the number..............23. After about two floors, his elevator stopped and opened its doors. A man and his little son walk in. "I'm going up."

"Oh that's ok, my son likes to go either way." the man said as his son pressed all of the buttons on the elevator panel.

"NO! Don't do that!" Xiao Lang yelled.

"Calm down. He's just a kid." the man said.

Meanwhile, Sakura had reached the 23rd floor and was waiting for Xiao Lang to arrive.

And in Xiao Lang's elevator, he had told everyone that came onto the elevator his story about Sakura and they kept on checking to see if she was on every floor.

Soon, Sakura couldn't wait any longer so she got in another elevator and got in.

Just as she the doors closed behind her, Xiao Lang ran out and looked for Sakura.

Downstairs, Sakura walked out the front doors for the hotel just as Xiao Lang came out of an elevator. He ran out just as Sakura turned a corner.

He looked around for Sakura but couldn't find her. "Will we meet again?"

_May the road rise up to meet you  
May the wind be always at your back  
May the sun shine warm upon your face now,  
May the rains fall soft upon your fields  
  
And until we meet again  
And until we meet again  
May God hold you in the palm of his hand  
May God hold you in the palm of his hand  
  
May our children and their descendants  
Be the ones to find a lasting peace  
May their hopes and dreams become united  
May the past be left for those who hate  
  
And until we meet again  
And until we meet again  
May love and trust find a way to make a stand  
May love and trust find a way to make a stand  
  
May the road rise up to meet you  
May the wind be always at your back  
May the sun shine warm upon your face  
May the rains fall soft upon your fields  
  
May this world and all its wonders  
Be a home to all humanity  
May the people find a common purpose  
May we help one another to survive  
  
And until we meet again  
And until we meet again  
May Mother Earth pour her heart into our land  
May Mother Earth pour her heart into our land_

**AN: So how was it? i just can't get out of my habit of adding songs. ^_^;;; So yeah, this was a really lame attempt on a crossover but hey! I liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. And I have a question for you guys:**

**Will they meet again? Find out next time on CCSerendipity. ******


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys sorry but this is not a chapter. I just wanted to say sorry for not updating in a long time and that the next chapter is on it's way. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my duties. So I will talk to you people later when I update my story!!! Byez for now!!!


End file.
